


what we think is right

by farmsicle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fundy and Sapnap are friends, Fundy needs a hug, Gen, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki is too good, Pre-Canon, Sad Floris | Fundy, Techno is actually a good uncle, Wilbur is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmsicle/pseuds/farmsicle
Summary: Wilbur is trying to do what he thinks is best for his son, while Fundy just wants to be able to make his own decisions. Techno is caught in the crossfire and attempts to comfort his nephew.Sapnap, Niki and Dream are also briefly here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	what we think is right

**Author's Note:**

> HI, there is not enough Fundy and Wilbur content so i kinda said imma do it myself. HAVE FUN READING! For those who read my other fics there's a small update concerning them in end notes.

L’Manburg, for all its blessings missed things as every country- well city-state anyways- did. The lack of villagers who had professions and could teach the younger citizens useful skills caused Wilbur to turn to villagers of desert village and ask them to teach his son, which, thankfully, they agreed to do for a few emeralds that Wilbur offered. All of that sounded good in theory, but Fundy, the person who should go to the said lessons, really didn’t find it useful or fun.

“Dad, why can’t you or Techno teach me? It’s not like you don’t know how to make arrows! And Techno knows all about books!”, the young fox hybrid was standing in the doors of his father’s office, his tail swaying behind, giving away the amount of frustration that the topic was giving him.

“Fundy, we’ve had this conversation SO many times. I’m busy and your uncle has better things to do than give lessons”, Wilbur ran a hand over his face, frustration coming off in waves. He was very tired and Fundy could see that he was, but he couldn’t back down. If his father just allowed him to stay he could help and then he wouldn’t be as exhausted as he was.

The tall man slowly got up out of his chair, pushing it back and taking a few minutes to make sure all the papers he was slaving over didn’t fall from his desk, he’d hate to have to rewrite them for Prime knows which time. He straightened his back, making small cracks before turning back to look at his son who still stood in the doorway, determinate to have his way on this topic. The boy was 16 at this point, the years have passed so fast that Wilbur can almost remember the boy’s first words as if he said them yesterday, he was tall, proud and Wilbur was thankful for his own abnormal height, otherwise there would be a chance that his son would outgrow him. With Fundy’s temperament and stubborn attitude sometimes only thing that kept boy in line was Wilbur actually being able to intimidate him. That wouldn’t work if his son was towering over him. Wilbur slowly walked over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes, causing Fundy to look up.

“Son, I know you don’t WANT to go and study, and I understand that, I was just like that when my father sent me and Techno to the neighborhood country to learn. Your uncle fought tooth and nail not to go, but it’s part of growing up, I want to know you’re ready for what this world has to throw at you”, he spoke in even voice, looking into Fundy’s eyes with kindness in his own and furrowed brows, begging his son that for once let things be as they are.

Fundy looked around, at papers on his father’s desk that were slipping and a blanket that he threw over him when he came back from playing outside before he looked down at his shoes, moving in one place before nodding and mumbling an: “Okay.”

A tired smile spread over Wil’s face as he lowered a bit to place a kiss into his son’s hair, making boy’s ears perk up and brush against his face: “Thank you, Fundy. You should get going now, I got a lot of work to get done and you don’t want to be late, do you?”

Fundy just shook his head, before running out of the door. Wilbur didn’t mind it, he knew that his kid wasn’t happy with the arrangement no matter what he told him, but he would get it, at least he agreed to go. Right?

Yeah, well things would be a whole lot easier if Fundy wasn’t who he was. He really just… didn’t want to go, and if his dad taught him anything through his whole life it was that you don’t have to do anything you REALLY didn’t want to. So technically if he was caught not going he didn’t have to take any accountability. It seemed like a good enough idea and it was technically foolproof. That’s what he was telling himself as he fixed the red stone on Niki’s furnace’s so they would automatically refill and allow the only person who actually made food in the whole city a bit of a break.

“You know Wil won’t like that you’re not going to your lessons”, Niki helpfully added, handing him some spare red stone dust she had.

His ears twitched a bit, moving back and forth as he tried to count how much dust would he able to use to make it work: “I don’t like that I go to lesson, and I feel like what I do is kinda more of a ME thing rather than his, right?” He looked towards her, noticing worry in her ever so caring eyes.

“I know Fundy, but he’s still your dad, you could get grounded and then what?”, she asked, leaning onto the counter, her eyes landing on the entrance to the bakery.

“Niki don’t you worry, I haven’t gone to one lesson in the last several months, if he hadn’t caught up by now he won’t realize I’m not going, don’t worry okay? And don’t you like when I’m around? See I even help around!”, Fundy said, proudly showing off his red stone contraption with a smile covering his face, it didn’t take him that long to figure out but he was proud of it.

Niki looked at him and when she saw a proud smile on his lips she also gave him one of her own while shaking her head in disbelief, Fundy knew he shouldn’t be putting her in this position, where she has to keep his little secret that he doesn’t really go to his lessons, but she was the only person he could trust to keep his secret, and he couldn’t really keep being in the woods once the fall carried it’s rains and winds with it. Niki’s bakery was dry and it always smelled nice. When he was a lot younger, before Wil took upon himself to lead their village, they would sit in Niki’s bakery, with Eret and Tubbo as well, baking and just spending time together. But now those days were nothing but a distant memory. He shook off his head, rubbing his ears hoping that would help him focus on something that wasn’t memories, causing Niki to shoot him a worried look, but the moment he shot her a smile she sighed and smiled back, not wanting to dig into it too much, after all Fundy was no longer a little kid-he knew how to take care of himself.

“How do you feel about some warm bread? We should try if you finally managed to break my furnaces”, she laughed, reaching over to take a few loafs from the counter.

“HEY! Of course it will work! Let’s try it!”, Fundy jumped from the furnaces, his tail slightly wagging behind him in excitement. He was sure he managed to do it right, he had a thing for red stone, but he was still anxious if it will work.

“Okay let’s put them-“, just as Niki was pulling on her gloves there were steps behind them.

“Fundy shouldn’t you be at your lessons?”, the steady and cold voice of his father carried through the bakery, causing both him and Niki to freeze.

“Aw fuck…”

Fundy felt like an absolute child, seated in front of his dad on the couch with his uncle on his right side, flipping through the pages of the book he was reading, barely paying attention to the conversation, but Fundy knew he was listening, his uncle was never caught of guard.

“Fundy I’m VERY disappointed in you!”, he heard his father’s voice break him out of his thoughts.

He didn’t see the point in this conversation, it’s not like Wil was telling him some revolutionary thing, Fundy was aware that his father was all kinds of pissed and disappointed. Lately it seemed like it was just how he was not only to Fundy but to other people around him as well, but somehow Fundy knew he always got shorter end of the stick, he just knew it. Even though he KNEW that his father was disappointed he didn’t actually wanna see the disappointment in his eyes and how his hands were leaning on his knees with his head in his hands-

“Son, you’re already in trouble I expect to have you look at me while I’m talking to you. I think I deserve some respect for not immediately sending you to your room and grounding you”, Wilbur gave out a sigh and Fundy swallowed before he looked up at his father.

Yup, exact stance and look that Fundy knew his dad had. His hat was on the table and his hair was falling over his face, hiding some of the deep eye bags he had.

“Better, do you have something to say for yourself?”, Wilbur asked, finally satisfied with the fact that his son actually decided to look at him instead of just not paying attention and getting lost in his own little world.

Fundy really didn’t, except that his dad was being a irrational and should actually listen to what he has to say. If he did that more often perhaps they wouldn’t be here. Fundy crossed his arms, glaring up at his dad: “I already told you I didn’t wanna do that. I didn’t even wanna take the stupid lessons, you made that decision yourself. And you always told me that if I REALLY don’t wanna do something I shouldn’t. I was just following your advice.”

The small comment caused his uncle to chuckle and mumbled : “He got you there Wil.” But he didn’t take his eyes off of the book he was reading.

“Technoblade, shut up.” Wilbur grumbled, his voice holding no real venom rather than some form of annoyance, really, “Fundy that doesn’t apply to things like this, I know what’s good for you. This is for your own good, son.”

That irked something in the boy, but he tried to keep it down, because he knew his father well, getting angry won’t get him anywhere. He knew that, yet his rationality flew out of the window and he sat up, slamming his hands onto the small table, causing his uncle to look up at him, before he looked back down: “How the fuck do you know what’s good for me!? You’re constantly in your goddamn office! You have no fucking idea what’s good for me!”

For a split second Wilbur seemed to be taken aback with yellowish glow that filled Fundy’s eyes, he knew that when Techno’s eyes glowed it never ended well, but he recovered so fast that Fundy barely spotted the moment he was taken aback and he stepped around the table, getting closer to Fundy, causing the boy to take a step back.

“Son, don’t take that tone with me, EVERYTHING I do I do it for you. For your future. If you wanna be an ungrateful brat, go on, I’m not stopping you, but as long as I have any responsibility for you I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe and don’t fuck up your life”, the calm tone in his father’s voice and even way he spoke only seemed like pouring water in oil, but when Fundy opened his mouth to shoot back an insult the look in his father’s eyes made it very known that wasn’t a good idea. And Fundy might be angry but he still had basic survival instincts and this told him to back down while he could.

And then they waited. They stood in silence and waited. And Wilbur searched for any sign of talking back that his son might do, and then he waited a couple of minutes in silence before Fundy attempted to look anywhere, at literally anything but him, and then sat back down, looking to his feet. Wilbur then nodded, running a hand through his son’s hair and crouching next to him, once again looking the boy in his eyes. There was still fire, that stubbornness that was laced in his blood, but Wilbur knew that the tantrum was over. Gently he pulled the boy closer so that he would rest his head on his shoulder and gently ran a hand through the longish strands of hair. He was content to sit like that for the whole day, but there were duties to attend to and Wilbur had to get to the bottom of this.

“There we go”, he slowly let go, waiting for a moment before standing up and nodding to himself, “All good now.”

With that he sat on the other side of the table once again, watching as his son unconsciously leaned towards Techno, searching for warmth and some sort of comfort, which other man provided by placing a hand next to Fundy’s, allowing him to play with rings that decorated the King’s hand.

“Son, I know you don’t want to go to your lessons”, Wilbur started, making sure he had Fundy’s attention, “But I’m not backing don’t from this. You have to get education, and as I see that you just won’t listen to me by yourself Techno will take you to your lessons and stay there to make sure you actually learn something.”

“I will?”, the pig hybrid finally looked up from his book, his glasses resting on his nose.

“Yes, you will”, Wilbur said, leaving no room for argument, before checking the clock above the fire place, “I will go get started on dinner. Fundy you can go to your room.”

The boy just nodded, he felt like a fucking child and he could do nothing about it. With hung head he got up, letting go of his uncle’s hand and walked towards the exit out of the room, but before he could walk out he felt hand rub his over his shoulders and squeeze his neck. He knew it was his dad.

“I only do things to make sure you have a bright future son, never forget that okay?”, Wilbur spoke in soft and comforting voice.

Fundy just nodded, biting down on his lip, before mumbling: “I know dad… love you…”

“I love you too, son.”

It could have gone better, Fundy would have liked if he got his way, but sometimes we don’t get what we want without being grounded for extended period of time. He really didn’t want that. That didn’t mean he was any less scared as he looked at the huge horse that his uncle was trying to saddle, talking to the horse as if horse was talking back to him. That fucking horse could stomp him without even trying to. As he looked at it he felt his uncle’s eyes on him and he looked at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of Brick, oh he’s a sweetheart, he only hates me”, the man said with a laugh lacing his voice, moving long hair out of his face.

“HAVE YOU—Wait Brick?”, the yelling that started was cut short because why in the world would someone name their horse ‘Brick’.

The laugh that spread around them seemed to calm his nerves a bit but also provoked something in him… why was Techno laughing? It was a very valid question. No person in their right mind would name their horse ‘Brick’, especially not a horse who looked like it fell out of some fantasy novel.

“What? Why are you—Why are you laughing it’s a valid question! Don’t laugh at me!”, Fundy complained, resisting the urge to actually stomp his foot on the grass bellow him. He knew that if his uncle was laughing NOW then what would happen if Fundy really went and just threw full on tantrum. He really didn’t want to find out.

It took a few moments for the king to calm down, his crown slipping slightly but staying on his head because of the hair keeping it in place. Man leaned down, resting on his knees for a moment to catch a breath and actually calm down before he straightened and breathed out, smile still lacing his lips, before he looked at Fundy.

“Yeah, Brick. The damn horse can’t swim to save our lives, I’d get killed before this horse crosses any water”, Techno explained, slapping his hand on the horse, causing the said horse to hit him back with his tail in annoyance, “It’s true and you KNOW it.”

“You named your horse Brick cuz it can’t swim?”, Fundy cocked his head, looking at the horse.

For a moment Techno just stood there, also looking at the horse as if he was giving it a thought before nodding: “Yeah pretty much, now enough of this, we should get going, come on, hop on.”

Techno patted the leather saddle, moving back a few steps so Fundy could straddle the horse. Which was a problem. Very… very major problem. In all his years of life only thing Fundy never did or attempted to do was ride a horse, his dad considered it dangerous and Fundy agreed that it was. Why would he need to ride a horse if he always stayed in their little city all the time. Horses were animals and from what Fundy heard not very gentle animals at that, he’d rather not have his back broken by something that weighted 10 times more than he did. It’s not that he was SCARED of them, it was just that he had basic survival instincts that told him he shouldn’t be sitting on animals that could murder him if they wanted to. It was called having common sense, which he supposed most of his family lacked at this point. He felt eyes piercing side of his head, as if hurrying him up.

“Kid we don’t have a whole day, so if you could just… ya know…”

“Can’t we just go… ya know… on foot?”, Fundy looked at his uncle, worryingly fiddling with his hands in front of himself, because Brick was a huge scary fucking horse.

For a moment Techno stood there with unreadable, but slightly dumbfounded expression on his face: “… are ya scared of Brick? Wait wait, have you ever ridden a horse before in your LIFE?”

And Fundy really wanted to deny it, but he knew it would only just end up taking a LOT of time, really: “Well… not much need for horses around here…” It was mumbled, more to himself than anything else, but by the way his uncle’s ears twitched he knew it was heard.

“Your dad is a fucking idiot, okay, no time to waste, I’m getting ya on that horse one way or the other”, Techno declared, placing both of his hands on his hips, “Seriously, why would ya need to learn about literature before ya know how to ride a damn horse?”

When he heard the declaration Fundy took good few steps back from both his uncle and the horse that was looking at them and if Fundy looked at it better it was probably laughing and mocking him.

“I’d rather not, ya knooow. Who knows what can happen, it’s safer to just walk, if we started walking we’d be there already, come on”, it seemed like a good enough idea to just start walking, that’s what his dad did when someone didn’t agree with him. Though luck that Techno wasn’t exactly town’s folk and before Fundy got too far his hand wrist was caught and he was dragged back to the horse.

“Kid I’m NOT walking, you’re either getting on that horse or I’m getting you on that horse, it’s more of a HOW rather than IF situation really”, Techno said in his usual tone, looking Fundy dead in the eye, before letting him go.

Fundy looked at him, and back at the horse, and then at the saddle. He didn’t really know how to get onto the horse either. His eyes darted around with his ears plastered to his head in shame and his tail started to curl forwards and he wanted nothing more than to hug it and just not have to get onto the horse. The motion, as much as he hoped it did, didn’t went unnoticed by his uncle who slowly walked behind him and lead him to the horse.

“Listen he won’t hurt ya, I’ll get ya on top of Brick and ya just hold the reins until I climb on to, okay? Ya can’t be worse at this than Tommy was anyways. Sounds good?”, Techno asked, repositioning his crown so it wouldn’t get in the way and keep his hair out of his eyes.

Without saying anything Fundy nodded and took a deep breath.

“Okay, when I lift ya up you just curl your legs and straddle Brick and don’t move, okay?”

Another nod and he felt hands hook under his arms and lift him up so he was on level with the horse. He realized that he should curl his legs so he did and just like that he was sitting over the horse, his torso against it’s neck and his hands grabbing onto the hair rather than the reins. It was very high and he realized maybe heights weren’t his best friend. Before he had a chance to freak out he felt another weight behind him and he was pulled to sit up straight so his back was meeting Techno’s chest.

“Here we go. Can’t remember last time I rode with someone actually on the horse with me. Grab onto the front of the saddle kid, right here”, the man patted the front where he meant and Fundy complied, grabbing the front of the saddle, “Hold that tight, I won’t let ya fall, but better to be safe, if you feel like you’re slipping just tell me and we will stop so you can re-adjust. Prime knows that Wil would murder me if something were to happen to ya.”

The small comment made something in Fundy swell… perhaps it was the fact that his uncle, who rarely lied about things like that, told him his father would care. Fundy knew his dad loved him, but years clouded by his own angst and Wil’s less than good parenting techniques made it feel like his dad only saw him as another town’s folk he had to tend to. Before he noticed they were moving slowly, with him close to his uncle’s chest, taking in the familiar scent of long red gown that always had the same smell since Fundy can remember, no matter how many times it was washed. It felt safe, so Fundy despite all his fear relaxed into the warmth and just looked ahead of them, his body finally letting out some of the stress that was gathered and his shoulders relaxing. He felt himself shuffle around until he was snuggly almost covered with the gown, if Techno noticed it he made no comments as he slowly rode the horse.

Silence was comforting to both of them. Techno was never a person who dealt well with emotions and Fundy was just content to sit in silence because it meant that nothing was wrong, silence was usually good. However no matter the comfort, Techno knew that boy didn’t exactly have another adult figure he could talk to, Niki, bless her heart, was way too nice and sweet for their world, so he took it upon himself. He was no Phil or Wilbur when it came to emotions, but he could work it out… right?

“You know Wil loves ya very much right?”, he asked, pulling the reins to slow down Brick.

Fundy fell silent, trying to push even more into his chest. He knew that, it just didn’t feel like that. But he couldn’t say that. He would sound ungrateful, there were kids who didn’t even have parents, kids like Tubbo who were just left on the side of the road. At least he had a dad.

“Kid… you do know that… right? Everythin’ he does he does it because he thinks he will create a better world for you… Fundy, I might not be around all the time and Wil has changed, I know that, but one thing I would never put into question is that he loves ya kid. He just thinks ya need a bit of tough love because world gets very dark you know? He wants to make sure ya can survive it”, he spoke in low voice, barely above a whisper, Fundy could have tuned him out at any point, but he listened. Because his uncle would never lie to him.

“I know”, the answer was even softer and it threw them back into the silence.

Steady gallop of the horse and warmth that surrounded him awakened something in Fundy that told him he should sleep. It was safe and he could rest… Nap wouldn’t hurt. Studying goes better when someone is rested anyways.

“… kid… hey kid come on, we’re here, gotta wake up…”, Fundy heard the whispers and felt soft shakes, but he just curled up more, trying to bring his legs up and wrap his tail around himself. People won’t bother him if he makes a small fur ball out of himself. That’s just rude.

And then he felt himself slipping and his eyes shot open, hands reaching for whatever was able to hold him up so he wouldn’t fall because he didn’t like waking up like that. He hated dreams where he falls. He felt hands grab his forearms and he looked up, seeing an amused face looking at him as he clung to the gown.

“It was about time. Good morning sleeping beauty, I’d love to let you sleep, but—“, the steady monotone voice was cut off by excited scream of older’s name and Techno quickly climbed both himself and Fundy down, moving Fundy to the side as a fury of green and black shot up and almost tackled Techno to the ground, tangling around him with all of it’s limbs.

“Hallo”, Techno said, between soft laughs and huffs he let out as hands around him tightened.

Fundy cocked his head, at first not noticing who would have the bravery to just attempt to tackle his uncle to the floor, until he noticed the mask that covered the face of the lean man dressed in green zip up and black turtle neck. He recognized the man, from Techno’s stories of childhood spent with his best friend, also Sapnap would often bring Dream with him when they were just playing out in the woods, though Dream spent a lot of time with Wil and George.

“You almost MURDERED me.”

“Oh come on now, if I wanted to I would run at you with a knife. I just missed you man, I haven’t seen you IN FOREVER. That’s not a way to treat your best friend, I mean honestly, not even a LETTER.”

In his sleep fuzzed state he felt a hand on his back leading him as he listened to the conversation between the two, said conversation making little sense to him and he rubbed on his eyes.

“I didn’t tell Sap, so he will be VERY surprised as well.”

That caught Fundy’s attention. He hadn’t seen Sapnap in forever, his dad thought the boy was a menace and could only cause trouble, so he wasn’t exactly allowed to play with him, and whole thing of… kinda not being allowed to leave the city walls.

“Sapnap come down or I’ll get Ant to smoke you out of your room I swear to Prime!”, he heard Dream yell and that’s when he registered that he wasn’t at the sand village. They were at small lake house that housed three boys that his dad had a rivalry with. His best friend lived here. Why would he be here? He was supposed to be at the village. His eyes widened hopefully, realization hitting him and causing him to look at his uncle in disbelief and unexplainable joy, to which the older just shrugged and smiled at him, if he wasn’t so focused he would miss the slight smile. Smile that spread over Fundy’s lips when he heard the steps going down the stairs was one of those that would light up the room in an instant.

Before they all realized it there was a silent: “Fundy?” before the boy was on the ground, playing a small game of wrestling with the younger who made it a point to attempt to make the wrestling session into a cuddle pile rather than wrestling.

From the other side of the room the two older males stood leaned against the windows, as if protecting the moment that was playing before them, until the pink haired man spoke:“He’s a good kid… Wil goes too hard on him sometimes…”

“… Wilbur knows to get like that… he sent me a letter you know? He wants to talk about L’manberg gaining independence “, Dream spoke lowly, his mask lifted up just enough so he could see the knife he was fidgeting with.

Techno stayed quiet, only allowing a small hum to leave his lips.

“I… I’ll try to get him to just give it up Tech, but…”, Dream trailed off, looking at the face of his best friend who was looking at the boys rough housing in the middle of the room on the soft carpet, occasionally bumping into something.

“I’d never ask you to give up your land Dream, I know you fought for it… I can’t fight my brother though”, he explained, voice sounding a bit strained, “And I don’t want to fight you, we finally got that over with I don’t want us to be enemies again.”

“You’ll leave again”, there was no question about it, the slightly shorter male knew very well he was right.

“Perhaps…”, and it seemed to end the conversation, as the hybrid king looked at the boys who were finally calming down from the session, Fundy finally giving in to the offered cuddles. Good. Even if Wil will be angry that instead of taking Fundy to the village he took him here, at least the boy will have this day as something to cling to when world goes to shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Leave your opinion in the comments I'd love to hear them. Leave kudos and share with anyone that you think might find this interesting, you know the drift.
> 
> This took me a whole week to write because of the lack of inspiration and shit, for anyone coming over from my twitter and other stories HI.  
> I'm very thankful for all the comments last two stories got and I can't wait to write more, I appreciate all the comments it just takes me awhile to get to them bcs I'm genuenly overwhelmed by all the support my fics recieved.  
> I've been seeing so many Chat and Techno communicating fics and I'd like to think i contributed at least a teeny tiny bit.  
> OKAY STORY UPDATES:  
> 'At least the war is over' will be updated some time next week, with probably wrap up to first story of the collection and new story in the collection, so be on the look out for that, it will be another SBI family fic.  
> There is also another SBI family fic coming at the end of next week?? think also Saturday, that's about Fundy's adoption.  
> okay that's it! HOPE I SEE YA SOON!
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe.


End file.
